Little Ramen
by Sharingan Fox
Summary: So what are you gonna name him?" "Hmmm.. I know! Let's name him Rame.." Naruto was cut off when all the women in the room, including his wife yelled, "We're not naming the baby Ramen!" Who said that becoming parents would be easy? NaruxHina NOW EDITED


Little Ramen

Nika: Whoa,.. I finally posted something! This is a sequel to sleepingdreamer08's oneshot, Season of Memories. Here's the link:

http : / /www . fanfiction . net / s / 4738924 / 1 / Season_ of _ Memories

In fact, I wrote this because she dared me to. Whoops.. This story focuses on Naruto and Hinata when they have their baby, so if you haven't read her story yet, please read it!

Summary: "So what are you going to name him?" "Hmm.. I know! Let's name him Rame.." Naruto was cut off when all the women in the room, including his wife yelled, "We're not naming the baby Ramen!" NaruxHina

Warning: Randomness. Complete and utter randomness. Oh and don't forget the mild swearing and minor OOCness.

*....................* character thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'cause sadly, I'm broke. I only own the random people and Olga, the scary nurse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Baby's Coming.. damn, it's still early!!!

Seven months had passed. Winter gave way to spring, then transformed into summer about a month ago.

Nothing had changed in Konoha, except for two things: 1) Sasuke was back and finally confessed his love for Sakura and 2) Hinata was giving birth in two weeks. Naruto was twice as hyper than usual when he found out. I mean, come on, you only live once or something like that. The prospect of being a dad - made him happy.

This was how Sakura found her old teammate on a hot July day. Said blond was doing his.. paperwork?

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sakura could feel the grin on her face as well. She couldn't wait to tell him what happened. "I've got the most amazing news!"

*She decided to go on an all-ramen diet after all?!* Naruto thought. "They have a new ramen flavor at Ichiraku's? YES!!!"

THWACK! An anime vein appeared on the pink-haired nin's temple. *Why does he still have to love ramen so much?* "Do you want to know or not?"

The blond covered his head for fear of further brain damage. he just became Hokage, damn it!

"Sasuke and I are getting married!"

PLOP. Most of Naruto's paperwork slid to the floor. Then out of nowhere, a bird chirped. "That's great, Sakura-chan!" He caught her in one of his hyper hugs of death, then swung her around the room. "Then you'll be going on your honeymoon and making little temes that say 'Hn'.."

"Naruto,.. can't.. breathe.. " Sakura gasped. Naruto released her then looked at her with in concern. "But you never used to get sick when I hug you." His eyes became wider than a fish. "You're pregnant with Sasuke's baby, aren't you?!?!?!?!" Yup, the entire village could hear their beloved Hokage. This earned him another whack on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-ino, is this all really necessary?" Hinata looked worriedly at the numerous shopping bags. She and Naruto had already shopped for some of the much-needed baby stuff, which Ino deemed incomplete.

She was starting to feel a bit dizzy actually. She should just sit down...

"Ooh, look at those little leather pants!" Ino squealed. "They'd look so cute on the baby!" Hinata sweatdropped. Maybe Ino was taking this baby thing a little too seriously... I mean, it's not like anybody else was going to buy leather pants for their baby, right?

The shopkeeper then put up a sign which read, "ALL BABY CLOTHES: 50% OFF!!!" This of course, caused Ino to squeal again. "I'm getting one in every color whether you like it or not Hina.."

Just then... "OH MY GOD!!! THE LITTLE LEATHER PANTS ARE ON SALE!!!" A random mother screamed. Before they knew it, a whole crowd was inside the store snatching the pants and the matching little booties.

"I stand corrected." Hinata sweatdropped again. Suddenly, one woman bumped into Hinata, tugging a pair of booties with her, then bumped another random shopper. "Excuse me!" The random woman said. "What is your problem?" The woman who bumped into Hinata put her nose in the air *Snob.* "It was an 'accident'." "Accident, my ass! you just want those boots!" "Well, I never!"

"Uh.." Ino and Hinata watched in awkward silence as the other customers started to fight among themselves too. The poor shopkeeper was waving his arms around and yelling, "Please, the merchandise." Unfortunately, it became a full-blown riot.

"L-let's get out of here." Hinata grabbed Ino's hand and they shoved their way through the crowd and made it out of the store seven minutes later.

Ino straightened her ponytail. "Gawd, that. Was. Murder. Oh well, at least we got the pants. I got them in purple and even orange so Naruto'll be happy..." She stopped rambling when she noticed the silence. "Hina?"

"Uh-oh." The blonde nin turned to look at her friend and saw Hinata with a shocked look on her face. "Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"My water broke."

Oh shit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour before that, Naruto had returned to what he was doing before: paperwork while eating his favorite beef-flavored ramen. Well, until a certain ex-teammate came in.

"That's it! I'll name the baby Ramen! It can be for a boy and a girl! And if their twins.. Ramen and Miso!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. What the heck was Naruto on?"

"Oi dobe, you want a good future for your kids, not have them bullied." The Uchiha smirked as Naruto processed what he said.

"Hey! I'll have you know, they're unique names! No one else has thought of them before!" The hokage then rubbed his nose with his finger, just like he did when they were younger.

"That's because, they don't want their kids to be mistaken for punching bags." Naruto chose to ignore that and made a 'hmph' noise.

"So, why are you here then?" This time it was Sasuke's turn to look awkward. *Geez, why didn't I bring my camera? This is a Kodak moment and I'm not documenting it!* The Uchiha mumbled something under his breath. Naruto smiled wickedly. "What was that, Sasuke?"

"My wedding. It's in October." Sasuke finally said. "And?" Naruto continued to smile 'innocently'. "Do you want to be my best man or not, dobe?." The smile on Naruto's face was replaced with a look of surprise. He was doing a great impression of a fish actually.

Sasuke watched Naruto think it over. He could practically see the gears turning. Out of nowhere, Naruto put his arm on the jounin's shoulder. "Geez teme, if that was all, you could've just said so. I can't read minds."

"Since there's nothing in yours anyway."

"Hey!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Hinata wasn't doing much better. She was two weeks early, her contractions hurt like hell and she was having rabid hormones again. Oh yeah, throw in the fact that she won't push until Naruto gets here. Sakura had already arrived and was trying to get her friend to deliver safely. Note that I said trying.

"What. Is. This?" Sakura glanced up in fear. That voice could only belong to one person. Olga.

Now, Sakura was not one to be scared of people, especially one of Tsunade's old friends. But Olga just scared the crap out of her. The way she glared at people then made them go through torture sessions, I mean, therapy. I think the patients got better faster 'cause they didn't like being in the same room too.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, you are ready to deliver, now PUSH!" Said person shook her head furiously. "No!" An anime vein appeared on Olga's head. This went on for several more minutes until the scary nurse pissed off the severely hormonal pregnant woman, which was never good.

Olga finally gave up, then went outside. She spotted a random bystander - who turned out to be Kiba - then grabbed him by the collar. "You. Get the Hokage-sama here in ten minutes or there will be HELL. TO. PAY." She emphasized the last three words. "Understand?"

Kiba nodded mutely. Yeah, Olga has that effect on people.

"GO!" The ninja called Akamaru and set off for Hokage tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vein on Naruto's head wasn't getting any smaller as he watched Sasuke do that infernal tapping on his desk. He knows Naruto hates that! As Sasuke raised his hand, Naruto caught his fingers. "If you do that again, I'm breaking all of your fingers."

"Tch. Like you can." Okay, now that was just pushing his luck. *TEME. MUST. DIE!*

They were interrupted however, when Kiba burst through the door and fell on the floor. "What the hell?" Sasuke cursed. "Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto knelt down.

"Hinata's gone into labor." The two men froze at that. The next thing Kiba knew, the two men had dragged him by the armpits and were on their way to the hospital.

"Is it that bad?" Naruto asked. Kiba shook his head. "You'd be terrified too if Olga threatened to kill you if you didn't get there on time."

"Point taken." Like the other men, Sasuke knew about Olga "The Iron Nurse".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got to the hospital, Sakura was already outside the delivery room in scrubs. She let Naruto go inside but held up her hand when the other two made to follow him. "Sorry guys, you have to wait outside." She then went inside herself.

(I can't put the birthing scene in, mainly because I don't know what happens.. can anyone tell me what happens?)

The rest of the old Rookie 9 had arrived, along with Team Gai. "Ah, the prime of youth!" That's Leewanese for 'Hello!'. "Are you all feeling youthful today?" Translation: How are you holding up?

"What da ya think?" Kiba grumbled. Being dragged by Naruto and Sasuke through Konoha is no joke I tell you.

"Five bucks *munch* says it's *munch* a girl." Chouji said. Kiba immediately grinned. "You're on."

"I'll take that bet." Everybody turned to see the Sand siblings. Temari was the one who had spoken. Gaara and Kankuro looked on in amusement when she kissed her boyfriend. (Shikamaru, of course.)

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as a scream echoed through the hallway. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and Sasuke, who had fallen asleep, had actually opened his eyes.

"Push, miss, push!" Olga's voice commanded. Hinata could be heard screaming and the guys looked at each other in horror. Naruto could be heard trying to calm his wife, but to no avail.

"C'mon Hinata, you're almost there. Sakura urged. The woman currently in the middle of giving birth let out a dirty swear word in pain. "Hina, not in front of the baby." Naruto could be heard saying inside.

All of the men except Lee were now either covering their poor ears or lying on the floor passed out. Lee was busy crying tears of joy. "It's the miracle of youth..." Ino, Tenten and Temari whacked him on the head. "Not for us it isn't!" They felt kind of bad that Hinata, a female like themselves, was going through a lot of pain.

"If that's what's going to happen to Sakura, I don't think I want to have kids anymore." Sasuke shuddered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. That was tough work. He now held his son in his arms. Hinata smiled weakly from the hospital bed. The baby had spiky blond hair and pale skin, like a china doll.

"You two did a great job." Of course, who could forget about the teme? The others had come inside the room too for a better look. "Aaww.." The four girls cooed, just as the baby opened his eyes. They were translucent.

"So.. what's his name?" Sasuke asked. Everybody in the room gazed at Naruto expectantly.

"Hmmm.... I dunno.." PLOP. They all fell down anime-style as Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Hmm.. I know! Let's name him Rame.." Naruto was cut off when all the women in the room, including his wife yelled, "We're not naming the baby Ramen!"

The hokage rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, geez.." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Women..'.

"How about Minato?" Hinata smiled, then kissed Naruto on the cheek. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." It was after the father he never got the chance to know. Maybe, just maybe, it would be a sign of even better things to come.

************OWARI******************

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew.. I'm finally done! This is my first oneshot on here, so please read and review. Flames are not accepted.. but constructive criticism is welcome.. as long as you also have something good to for reading!

P.S. Concha, there I posted it!!!

Ja ne!


End file.
